Meant To Be
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Chandler is on his way home from work and stumbles upon a little girl all alone. Little did he know where getting involved in her life would lead him. Mondler. AU.
1. Unknown Child

Chandler dragged himself through the day, hating his job and everything about it. He sat with his head in his hands, not really caring that he had work to do. He was sick of being alone. Joey brought girls home every night, yet they seemed to never notice Chandler was there. He raked his hands through his hair and stared at the screen. He looked at the clock and noticed he could go home now. He turned the computer off and grabbed his stuff, leaving the office finally.

He walked down the street and stopped at Central Perk, buying a coffee to go because him and Joey had ran out. He ordered his coffee and looked around. As usual no-body was looking at him. His eyes fell on a small girl, sitting alone on the orange sofa his friends usually sat on. He noticed she looked scared. She was sitting there eating a muffin and drinking milk. She had been crying. He approached her slowly. She didn't even notice.

"Hi," He said softly, and she jumped. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. Are you here alone?" he asked. The raven hair girl nodded. "Why?

Where's your mom?" She didn't answer, just looked at him with sad blue eyes. He tried another question. "How old are you?" He asked.

"Four," She said.

"Where's your mom?" He tried again. She didn't answer. "Where are you staying?" He tried.

"Where ever," She said.

"The street?" He asked. She nodded.

"Not tonight. You're staying with me and my friends," He said.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers," She said.

"Believe me, if you stay on the street, you'll met a lot more strangers. And they won't be as kind as me." He said. She nodded.

"Okay." She got up and took his hand, and he lead her out of the coffee-house.

"I forgot to ask. What's your name?" He asked.

"Clementine," She said.

***Hey! So please review if you want this continued :) I'm really excited about this!***


	2. You Should Of Used Protection

Chandler lead the small girl into his flat. Joey came out of his room, saw her, and raised his eyebrow.  
"Should have used protection, man." Joey said. Chandler sighed.  
"She's not mine." He said.  
"He not my daddy!" Clementine said.  
"I found her in the coffee house. She won't tell me her mother's name, but she was going to be sleeping on the streets. I was a good person and told her she could sleep here tonight. Or until we find her mother." Chandler explained. Clementine frowned.  
"I is not going back to Mommy." She said.  
"Why?" Chandler said. This was his chance. Clementine didn't answer, she walked over to the window and put her tiny hands on the window, looking out over the city. Chandler sighed and looked at Joey. This was going to be harder than he thought.

✿ 1 week later ✿

Chandler got Clementine up, and fed her breakfast. For the past week, he had gotten into routine. He still knew nothing of the small girls past, but he tried not to show it bothered him. She came out of his bedroom. He had been sleeping on the couch. She sat down and they ate together. Chandler told her he was leaving her with his friends Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey would be there too. She looked excited.

"Go get dressed Clem," Clem. He loved the fact that he used a nickname for her. Even know he didn't know her, he felt a strange connection to the little girl. She came out dressed, and he got ready himself and brought her down to Central Perk. She chatted happily to Phoebe and Rcahel, probably happy to get a bit of the 'girl talk'. Chandler went to work like usual, and arrived home to the girls and Joey in his apartment. He said hi to everyone, especially Clem. She grinned at him and he walked over to the tv.

"I'm gonna put the news on. It's supposed to snow!" Joey said, and turned the news on.

"-Local girl Clementine Geller has been missing for over a week. Her mother Monica talked about her daughters disappearance for the first time locally today." A balck haired woman apeared on the screen.

"Clem, sweetie? I love you, and I can't believe you're gone. Please sweetie, please come home. Please. Find a way. I love you honey, stay safe." The teary woman left the screen.

"Police urge anyone with information to contact them as soon as possible."

Everyone turned to look at Clementine.


	3. You Have To Go Home

Chapter 3

"Mommy is sad," Clementine said, after the tv had turned off.

"Mommy is sad. That's why you have to go home sweetie." Chandler said, on his knees in front of her. She shook her head.

"NO! I is not going back!" And with that she stormed into Chandlers room and slammed the door. Everyone left to give Chandler and Clem some time, and Chandler opened his laptop and typed her name in.

Clementine is said to have ran away from home, as her mother admits Clementines step father was abusive. He is serving time in jail. Police have no evidence, but a few days ago childs remains were found in New York. Police are investigating further.

Chandler shut his laptop, and thought. The apartment was deadly silent. He had to get her home. He walked into her room and with no warning grabbed her, and put her over his shoulder. He picked her stuff up and left the apartment, walking down the stairs.

"NO! No Chan no!" She kicked him hard but he ignored the pain and got her in the car, telling her to calm down, she was going to Rachel's. Clem settled down and Chandler made the can stop at central perk, and jumped out running to the man behind the counter.

"Do you know where Monica Geller lives at? It's important. I know where Clementine is." Chandler said, and the man guided him upstairs. Chandler ran back outside and got Clem and all her stuff out of the car and ran up the stairs, the little girl kicking him hard.

"Stop it, Clementine!" Chandler said.

"No. Put me down, I is not going home!" Clementine said, kicking him harder, in the wrist which was really hurting.

He knocked on the door and waited. Clementine was kicking him in the wrist really hard, and Chandler was trying to resist the urge to let her go. The door opened and the black haired lady who Chandler had saw on the news stood there. Chandler dropped Clementine to her feet, and pushed her towards the lady. What was her name again? Mona? Monica, that was it. She had teary eyes and dropped to her knees, hugging Clementine close, which caused Clementine to hug her back, now happy to see her. Chandler didn't want to ruin their moment, so he grabbed her bags and put them down next to Monica and Clem and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Monica said, and she ran up, as Clementine went inside.

"How did you find my daughter?" Monica asked.

"She was at Central Perk. She wouldn't tell me where she lived so I couldn't take her home until I saw you talking on the news." Chandler said.

"Well thank you. Thank you so much," Monica said, and she wrapped her arms around him, which felt strangely nice.

"No problem. Can you do me a favour? That's my number," Chandler handed her a piece of paper, "Can you call me to let me know how she's doing?" He asked, and Monica nodded. "Thank you." Chandler said, and heard his name being called.

"Chandler!" He turned to see Clem running over. She wrapped her arms around his legs. "Thank you," She said.


	4. Problems With Peanuts

Chandler sat writing at the kitchen table. He jumped when the phone rang but picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Chandler?" That was Monica. Was she going to ask him out? His heart beat fast in his chest.

"I know we don't know each other that well but..." She sounded upset. Chandler leant on the desk and listened.

"Something's wrong with Clementine Chandler," She sobbed. "She can hardly breathe and I don't have a car. I didn't pay out phone bill so I can't call 911. Please help!" She was a mess. Chandler slammed the phone down and drove across the block to Monica's. He ran in and left the car door open, ran up the stairs to hers and inside. He opened the door and took Clementine from Monica, who had her on her lap. He carried her to the car with Monica close behind and drove to the hospital, making sure she was seen straight away. The hospital told them to wait while they stabilised her and ran some tests. Chandler looked at his hands nervously. He hardly knew this woman, but man, he loved that kid to bits. He looked at Monica and saw she was crying.

"She'll be okay," He said comfortingly. Monica just kept crying. He put his arm around her and hugged her tight, and surprisingly she buried her head into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and she cried on him.

"I was so scared Chandler," she said and he nodded.

"I know. It's okay," He said comfortingly. The doctor came out and said they could see Clementine, and that she was allergic to peanuts. Monica nodded and said shed remember, and then they went in to see her. She was asleep peacefully. Monica took Chandlers hand in hers.

"Thank you," she whispered.


End file.
